Mario Tennis: Match Point
Mario Tennis: Match Point is a sports game for the Nintendo Switch, developed by Camelot Software Planning, and the ninth main installment in the Mario Tennis series. It shares many similarities with Mario Power Tennis for the Nintendo GameCube and Mario Tennis Aces, its predecessor. Up to four players can play the game locally, while up to two players can play online through the same console against other players around the world. The game also features amiibo support. Gameplay Like other games in the Mario Tennis series, players participate in games of tennis. In order to win, the player must score points by hitting the ball past the opponent or opponents and touch the ground, as in traditional tennis. If the opponent rebounds it, you continue to volley with them until you can land the ball on their court (within the lines of the court; if the ball lands beyond them, the opponent gains a point). Each time a participant scores, their score increases. They must score a total of four times (which the corresponding calls for each point being "love" for zero, "15" for one, "30" for two, and "40" for three) in order to win the game. If two players have the same score of 15 or 30, the points will be referred to as "15-all" or "30-all". If two players have both reached a score of 40, they are put in a state called "deuce", in which a player must then win two points in a row (putting them in an "advantage" after one point, while the other player's score goes back to 40) before winning, rather than one. If a player is in advantage and the opponent scores, they both return to deuce. Controls Power Shots Returning from Mario Power Tennis and Mario Tennis: Power Tour, Power Shots are a special type of shot that participants can use after filling their Power Shot meter. The meter fills every time a participant makes a successful hit, and will greatly increase when they score a point. Each character has their own individual Power Shots that reflect aspects of their powers and personality. There are two types of Power Shots, Offensive and Defensive. Offensive Power Shots are used when the participant is near the ball and will provide an increase in power and speed, often resulting in the user scoring a point due to the opposing team's inability to return the ball. Offensive Power Shots also tend to cause an aftereffect on the receiving players, usually resulting in them being slowed down or pushed to the back of their court. If an Offensive Power Shot is preformed while the participant is too far away from the ball, it will automatically turn into a Defensive Power Shot. Defensive Power Shots are used when the ball is too far away from the player and will allow them to relocate themselves closer to the ball and return it. Unlike Offensive Power Shots, these shots aren't very powerful and are merely used as a defensive tool to prevent the opposing team from scoring a point. Defensive Power Shots will also negate the aftereffects of an Offensive Power Shot if its used to defend against one. Game modes Exhibition *'Standard Court:' *'Gimmick Court:' *'Mega Ball Rally:' *'Item Battle:' Story Mode Tournament Special Games *'Artist on the Court:' Players must hit balls of paint at a picture on a wall to color it. The player wins if they have colored all the sections correctly within the time limit. This mode will feature new images that were not present in the previous game. Takes place on Mario Stadium. *'Astro-Lanceur Assault:' Players must fend off waves of incoming Astro-Lanceurs by hitting them with balls. The player has three lives, and if three Lanceurs manage to hit them, the game is over. Lanceurs come in three sizes: small, medium, and large. Medium Lanceurs can be defeated with one hit and move at normal speed, small Lanceurs are harder to hit and move quickly, but only deal knockback damage on impact instead of health, and large Lanceurs take two hits to defeat and move slower, but will deal two hearts of damage on impact. The player wins by defeating all the waves of enemies; the amount of waves can be changed in the menu. Takes place on The Moon. Available through the Odyssey Pack DLC. *'Coin Collectors:' Four players must collect coins that move through the court while avoiding fireballs. They can only move left or right, but their position on the court can be changed by hitting a POW block. The player with the most coins at the end wins. Takes place on Mario Classic Court. Available through the Retro Pack DLC. *'Galaxy Rally:' Takes place on Galaxy Arena. Available through the Retro Pack DLC. *'Ring Shot:' *'RoboBrood Riot:' Takes place on The Moon. Available through the Odyssey Pack DLC. *'Terror Tennis:' Takes place on Luigi's Mansion Court. Available through the Retro Pack DLC. *'Tic-Tac-Glow:' Takes place on Delfino Plaza Court. Available through the Retro Pack DLC. Other modes *'Toadsworth's Shop' *'Trophy Room:' *'Continue:' *'Records:' *'Options:' Characters A total of 90 characters are playable in Mario Tennis: Match Point, of which 40 are available by default, 25 are available after meeting the criteria to unlock them, and the remaining 25 are downloadable content and added in free updates post-release. 53 of the characters in Mario Tennis: Match Point are new to the series. Characters are divided into 6 different classes, listed below: *' ': A character that is above average in all categories. *' ': A character that can place the ball on the corners of the net, but can lack speed and power. *' ': A character that can get to the ball in time, but lacks raw strength and often reach. *' ': A character that can hit the ball with great force, but lacks speed and ball control. *' ': A character that can curve the ball, but often lacks reach. *' ': A character that can easily hit the ball from any position, but lacks power and speed. *' ' stats will change depending on their customization, allowing them to be any of the other classes. Although their stats are not visible, each character has slightly different attributes from each other. For instance, Bowser has more power and reach compared to Wario, but Wario has better control, movement, and volleying. Characters that make their playable Mario Tennis debut are denoted with an asterisk (*). All Around Technical Speedy Powerful Tricky Defensive Miis Non-playable characters Character costumes and skins Much like Mario Tennis Aces, characters in Mario Tennis: Match Point will receive alternate costumes and colors that can be chosen instead of the original design. Some of these are available from the start, and others must be unlocked before becoming available. More costumes are planned to be released as downloadable content in the future. Character celebrations In Mario Tennis: Match Point, characters perform special celebrations when they win a match. In Doubles matches, the camera will focus on both of the victors at the same time as they perform their celebration. Characters each have two victory celebrations and will randomly select one upon a win. Courts There are a total of 24 courts in Mario Tennis: Match Point, of which 13 are available by default, 4 are available by meeting the criteria to unlock them, and 7 are available as downloadable content. 9 of these courts are returning from previous installments in the series, while the other 15 are new. Starting courts Unlockable courts Downloadable courts Items Tennis gear Tennis gear may be bought for the player's Miis from Toadsworth's Shop with coins that are earned by playing Special Games. Some gear can also be unlocked through the use of amiibo. Trophies Trophies are a collectible item in Mario Tennis: Match Point, which can be viewed in the Trophy Shop game mode. There are two different types of trophies, Tournament Cups and Trophies. Tournament Cups are gained by beating the different tournaments for the first time, while Trophies are gained as achievements for specific tasks. List of trophies amiibo compatibility Downloadable content New characters Mario Tennis: Match Point adds 25 brand new characters to the game through monthly free updates, similar to its predecessor Mario Tennis Aces. One character was added two weeks after launch, and afterwards, two characters were added to the game each month for a year, with the final characters releasing on the anniversary of the game's release. Downloaded characters can then be easily unlocked through a currently unknown method. Other Stages and character skins are also planned for DLC. Pre-release and unused content Several characters were considered as playable characters in Mario Tennis: Match Point, but ultimately didn't make the cut. *Paragoomba, Kritter, T-Rex, and Chincho were considered. References to other games *''Mario Bros.:'' Mario Classic Court is based off of this game. *''Super Smash Bros.:'' Metal Cavern is based off of the stage of the same name from this game. *''Mario Tennis:'' The Mario Tennis (64) collectible figure is based off this game. *''Luigi's Mansion:'' King Boo's appearance is based on how he appears in this game and its sequel. Luigi's Mansion also returns as a court, and several ghost species from this game appear as obstacles on said court. *''Super Mario Sunshine:'' Haunted Casino is based off of Hotel Delfino's casino and its basement from this game. Delfino Plaza also returns as a court. *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!:'' Baby Park is based off of the course of the same name from this game. *''Super Mario Galaxy:'' Honeybee Garden is based off of the Honeyhive Galaxy. Galaxy Arena is heavily based off of this game as well. *''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze:'' Frozen Jungle is based off of this game. *''Yoshi's Woolly World:'' Yoshi's Cookie Court is based off of the level "Yoshi and Cookies" from this game. *''Super Mario Odyssey:'' Nimbus Arena, New Donk City, and The Moon return as playable courts, while Deep Woods is inspired by the Wooded Kingdom. Bonetters, New Donkers, Tostarenans, Lochladies, Steam Gardeners, Burrbos, and Pokios appear as background characters in various courts. RoboBrood appears as a boss in RoboBrood Riot, and Astro-Lanceurs appear as enemies in Astro-Lanceur Assault. The Odyssey Content Pack is based around Super Mario Odyssey. Trivia *This is the first ever playable appearance of Professor E. Gadd, Tiara, Glydon, Captain Syrup, Penguin, Tostarenan, Chargin' Chuck, Cheep Cheep, King Bob-omb, Wingo, Cookatiel, Topper, Hariet, Spewart, Rango, and Madame Broode. Gallery :See this article's gallery here. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Tennis Games Category:Tennis Games Category:Sports Games Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Spin-offs Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:SonicWiki Category:2021 Category:Upcoming Games